


Foggy Breaths (Day 26...

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually does this count as foggy breaths cause they need that to write on windows-, Cold Weather, Crack(ish), Dad max, December OTP Challenge, Fluff, Foggy Breaths, Locked Out, M/M, Window Writing(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: or is it foggy breaths? Idk I-)Ash gets locked out of his house and goes to Max for help.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Foggy Breaths (Day 26...

**Author's Note:**

> I-

Max sat on his couch reading his book when he heard someone knock on his window. He saw Ash standing outside shivering. He raised a brow as Ash started to write on the window.

‘Can I use your phone to call Eiji?’ he wrote. Max sighed and got up to let him in.

“You couldn’t just knock on the door?” he asked. Ash shrugged.

“I felt like being extra.”

“Fair enough. So why do you need to call?”

“Because I locked myself out of my house.” Max didn’t know what to say.

“How do you...You know what, nevermind.” He handed him his phone. “Here you go.” Ash thanked him and dialed Eiji’s phone number. They talked for a few minutes before Ash handed Max his phone back.

“He’ll be here soon,” the blonde said.

“You want something warm to drink?”

“That would be nice, thanks.” They sat drinking hot chocolate until Eiji arrived. There was another knock on the window, and they both looked to see Eiji writing ‘I’m here’ on the window.

“You two really are made for each other, aren’t you?”


End file.
